With the development of the social economy, the development of cities is getting faster and faster. For the convenience of people's lives, lighting equipments are provided in urban communities and parks. Garden lamps are the main lighting equipment and are widely used in communities and various crowded park avenues. Garden lamps light for people at night and are deeply loved by people. However, structural functions of the current garden lamps are relatively simple, which is only to provide lighting functions, so they cannot meet the development needs of urbanization.
First of all, garden lamps are mostly powered by connecting to external power sources. If they are in use for a long time, they need to consume a large amount of electric energy, which is costly and imposes a large burden on the user. At the same time, the garden lamps are turned on by time control. Sometimes there is no pedestrian passing by, and the garden lamps are always turned on, which causes waste of energy.
Secondly, to ensure the aesthetics of the overall effect, garden lamps are usually installed in public places in the same style and at fixed points. But in reality, installation environment of each garden lamp and the environment required lighting are different.
Therefore, in view of the above problems, how to design a novel outdoor garden lamp that has comprehensive functions, good applicability, can adapt to different installation environments, and meet different lighting requirements, has become a direction of thinking for designers of the present application.